


Secret sender

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Secret sender

“This is the third bouquet of flowers that you’ve received this week Angelica, are you sure you don’t know who it is?” my boss asked, looking over at me as she leaned over the flowers. The arrangement this time was of white orchids and some peach coloured flowers that I didn’t know the name of. The card as usual only said that they were an admirer. I wondered when whoever it was would get the courage to actually talk to me.

The first bouquet of flowers had been sunflowers with white lilies, it was a really beautiful mixture of colour and they had been sat on my coffee table for a week before they wilted.

The second was half a dozen red roses, with calla lilies. Before the flowers started to arrive, I had never received flowers before in my life. None of the dates I had been on had started with me being handed a bunch of flowers, I had never met someone romantic or old fashioned enough to still give a girl flowers. I was intrigued to find out who it was.

I took the bouquet into the back room of the bar so that no customers could see, or ruin them. As much as I wanted to show them off, I wanted them to last more than one night. I put them down on the coffee table in the staff room, and tried to listen as some of the other bar girls gossiped amongst themselves. Apparently, a few of them thought that I was sending myself the flowers to gain attention. I didn’t know why they thought that I would do that. Yes I had been single for a long time, and the rest of them had boyfriends, but I wasn’t envious of them at all. I liked my single life, and didn’t mind going home to an empty apartment at the end of my shift.

“I’ve received other things too.” I said to Lila, my boss, as we passed each other. She was arranging the bar stools ready for our opening in just under half an hour.

“Like what?” she asked me.

“Well he must be following me on twitter or Instagram because I’ve had silly little considerate things delivered too. One day I came in and there was a tub of hot chocolate powder, I’d tweeted about wanting a hot chocolate the night before.” I bit my lip as I thought about that, it was a really sweet thing to do.

“That sounds really creepy to me.” She shrugged.

“Well I think it’s sweet, and it’s more than any man has ever done for me before.” I laughed, shrugging off her opinion. It didn’t matter to me what she thought. Whoever they were, I was determined to at least, give them a chance.

“How do you even know it’s a man? Sounds way too nice to be a man. No man I know has the mental capability to even think of such gifts.” She then moved and started wiping down the bar.

I chewed the inside of my lip as I thought about what she had said. I was still hopeful though, that they would turn out to be the man of my dreams.

~

Mats’ POV

“Maaaatss!” Marco whined as we sat in the car. I’d parked a few streets away from the bar, not wanting to be spotted by anyone who might recognise us, such as the press, although I really doubted they would be in this part of Dortmund at 7pm on a Thursday evening.

“What?” I asked, turning the radio down so that I could hear his whining more clearly.

“We have come to this bar every night for the last two weeks, just ask her out already, so that you don’t have to continue to stalk her. You’ve probably freaked her out by now.” He then took out his phone and started tapping away at the screen.

“You’re right. I’m going to go on, and this time I’m going to actually ask her, the worst she can say is no, and the worst she can do is throw the flowers in my face. Flowers don’t hurt right?” I chuckled.

Marco looked up for a second, saying “As long as the roses don’t have thorns.”

“It wasn’t roses this time, that’s not the only nice flower you can send a girl. Honestly, Marco.” I looked out of the window for a moment, then checked my watch. It was very nearly time for the bar to open. I usually waited around the corner with Marco for a little while until some of the bar’s regulars entered, it would be awkward for the two of us to be the only customers in there.

~

Angelica’s POV

“Do you think lover boy is coming in tonight?” Lila asked me. I brushed off the nickname she had given them. I didn’t want to be anxious about whether or not I would ever get to meet them, or find out who they were.

“Of course not, because they don’t fucking exist.” One of my colleagues, Jemimah seethed. “Who would look twice at you before the rest of us?!” she asked before pushing past me to fill one of the water jugs.

I felt tears start to form in my eyes but blinked them away. Crying was not attractive, and I didn’t want to give Jemimah the satisfaction of getting a reaction from me.

I hadn’t missed Jemimah, who had been on holiday to Dubai for the past two weeks, she’d come back with a flawless tan, and was wearing a pair of high waisted denim shorts and a spaghetti strapped top to show it off.

“I really should stop hiring wannabe strippers, but they do bring the men in.” Lila said under her breath. I tried not to laugh, or to at least high the laugh that was bubbling out of me.

“Don’t.” I said quietly in response.

Jemimah strode over to the door then and unbolted it, allowing into the bar a few of the regulars. They all had pretty normal jobs and were pretty nice guys who were generous with their tips.

“It’s them again.” Lila said in an excited whisper, adjusting her t-shirt and brushing her fingers through the end of her hair. “How’s my hair? How do I look?”

“Who?” I asked, trying not to look up from the pint of beer I was currently pouring into a glass for someone. It was difficult to concentrate on not getting too much head in the beer with Lila turning to goo beside me.

Soon the person she was talking about sat at one of the stools in front of us, I could tell by my boss’ obvious breathlessness.

I passed my customer his beer and took his money from him as I heard her say. “W-what can I get for you two?”

Two? I thought to myself as I reset the till, and deposited the change inside.

Then I looked up, to be met by a pair of brown eyes.

My stomach did a flip and I instantly found myself begging every god I knew that it be him that had been sending me gifts.

“Just two beers please, whatever your best seller is.” He asked.

Lila looked at me then, not knowing herself how to pour a beer right.

I went to the under counter fridge straight away and retrieved two bottles while she got me two glasses. Luckily Jemimah was being kept busy by a group at the end of the bar who seemed to be ordering complicated drinks that she didn’t know how to mix. That would serve her right for being an absolute bitch.

Lila watched as I poured both beers out perfectly.

“This is why I hired you Angelica.” She laughed, patting me on the back.

The man then passed her the required amount of money, and I handed over the beers, to his friend first, who was a blonde with an eccentric hairstyle. Secondly I passed his beer, our hands just touching in a way that felt deliberate on his part.

“My name is Mats.” He said, as he accepted his beer from me.

“You just heard my name.” I muttered nervously. I couldn’t bear to hold eye contact with him for very long, his stare was very intense.

“Did you like your flowers?” his friend blurted.

“Marco!” Mats said, in a tone that suggested that he was telling his friend off.

“Well you weren’t getting to the point any time soon.” The blonde that I now knew was called Marco, said nonchalantly.

“Are you the one who has been sending me things?”

“Yes, I am guilty of being your secret sender. Have I crossed the line? If you are uncomfortable I will back off. I just saw you the first night that I came in some weeks ago and I have been smitten ever since.” He smiled as he spoke, and I think I melted on the spot.

I stared blankly back at him, my stomach doing back flips of joy.

“That’s his polite way of asking you out.” Marco laughed, earning an elbow in the ribs from Mats.

“Is it?” I asked, biting my lip.

He nodded. “Please don’t feel pressured. I would like to go out with you.”

I looked over at Jemimah who was close enough to hear and see what was happening, as she shot me the dirtiest of looks. I had no doubt that she would try to throw herself at my date’s friend, but I didn’t care about that, all I cared about was the man in front of me.

“I’d like that a lot.” I blushed, grabbing one of the napkins we had on the bar, scribbling my number onto it as neatly as possible, before folding it and passing it to him across the bar.

He grinned at that.

“I’ll be seeing you soon then…”

I nodded back at him. “I liked the sunflowers by the way.”


End file.
